The Love between Elizabeta and Constantin
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Romania jatuh cinta pada Hungary! Apa ya yang bakal terjadi? Warning : OOC, AU, DLDR!


Hetalia ~ The Love between Elizabeta and Constantin

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna

[[ Disclaimer : The characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Warning : OOC, AU (( Romania : Constantin Octavian)) ]]

Ketika pada pelajaran IPA tentang sistem peredaran darah, Elizabeta mendadak teringat pada seseorang. _Siapa dia ya…?_ Hatinya mendadak deg-degan. _Ada apakah ini…?_ Elizabeta merasa ada yang meliriknya. Ia mencoba melirik-lirik siswa yang lagi belajar di kelas XII-A (anggep aja gitu), tapi yang ada Gilbo malah meliriknya. _Ikh kesal gue!_ "Hei Elizabeta, lagi apa?" goda Gilbo yang langsung disambit sendal sama Elizabeta, "DIAM LO!" umpatnya kesal sambil berdiri menghadap guru IPA, Ivan-sensei, "Maaf, aku merasa ada yang sakit…" Elizabeta memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. _Hum… Ada yang aneh deh…_ "Baiklah, ada yang mau menemaninya?" tanya Ivan-sensei dengan deathglare yang menakutkan. Tiba-tiba dari pojok kanan kelas tersebut berdiri seorang lelaki berwajah pucat yang tampaknya juga lemah, "A-Aku juga…" Ivan langsung geleng-geleng kepala, "Ya sudah, kalian berdua ke UKS…" perintahnya kesal. Elizabeta dan lelaki tersebut langsung keluar kelas tanpa berkata apapun. Gilbert malah curiga dengan posisi tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya serta memain-mainkan pulpennya. _Kok rasa-rasanya lelaki itu bukan manusia…? Tauk ah…_

Ketika Elizabeta dan lelaki tersebut memasuki UKS, disitu bersiaga seorang cewek bernama Katyusha-sensei, "Kalian sakit lagi ya?" tanyanya cemas sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari lemarinya. Elizabeta segera menyanggahnya dengan tegas, "Kali ini aku cuma ingin menghindar dari Gilbert sialan itu." Beda lagi dengan lelaki itu, "Aku butuh darah…" _EH?_

Elizabeta langsung menjauh dari lelaki tersebut, "KAU VAMPIRE YA?" tanyanya panik. Katyusha-sensei malah udah tenang berhadapan dengan lelaki tersebut, "Jangan khawatir… Dia ke sekolah hanya untuk menghadiri ulangan-ulangan saja, sedangkan di luar hari tersebut dia malah jarang datang… Sini _request_-mu sudah aku simpan, Constantin-san~" jelas Katyusha-sensei sambil memberikan lelaki tersebut beberapa stok darahnya.

Elizabeta merasa heran dengan kebiasaan aneh lelaki bernama Constantin tersebut, "Dia vampire ya?" Katyusha-sensei langsung menaruh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, "Rahasiakan dari semua guru dan murid ya? Hanya aku, kau, Germania-sama dan HRE-sama yang tahu tentang hal ini." Elizabeta hanya bisa menggangguk-angguk. _Kalau dilihat dari luar, lelaki ini sebenarnya awesome…_ Mendadak pipi Elizabeta merasa blushing. _Jadi inikah…?_

Lelaki tersebut melirik Elizabeta dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku Constantin, sang Romania, salam kenal. Kau?" Elizabeta merasa tergagap dengan perkenalan lelaki tersebut, "A-Ah, aku Elizabeta, anak Hungaria…" jawabnya lirih. _Ah?_ Elizabeta tak sengaja melihat model telinga cowok tersebut. _Ujung telinga tersebut meruncing, dan dia ditindik dengan anting-anting berwarna merah…_ "Kau kaget ya, kalau aku aslinya vampire?" tanyanya senyum. _Ukkkh!_ "I-Iya, soalnya a-aku belum tahu itu…" jawabnya lirih juga.

Constantin tersenyum lagi, lalu kembali meminum darah yang diberikan oleh Katyusha-sensei. Beberapa lama kemudian, Elizabeta kaget setengah mati. _Mata cowok itu memerah!_ batinnya kaget, sekaligus memendam sedikit ketakutan terhadap cowok tersebut. _Anehnya, kok aku gak merasa takut 100% ya…?_ "Ma-Matamu…!" jeritnya sambil perlahan-lahan menghadap Constantin. Constantin segera menyadari perubahan tersebut, lalu berusaha membuang kantong darahnya dan menutup kedua matanya serta menghela nafas panjang. _Aneh…_

"Itu karena ketika ia menerima darahnya, ia menjadi sedikit lebih kuat daripada jika ia belum meminum darah tersebut." jelas Katyusha-sensei tenang. Elizabeta lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Katyusha-sensei dan bertanya dengan gugup, "Ka-Kau tak takut?"

Katyusha-sensei menghela nafas, lalu menjawab dengan sedikit kekhawatiran, "Ya, sedikit." Beliau langsung keluar dari UKS sambil menutup mulutnya yang terasa sangat mual. "Tung…!" kata Elizabeta terpotong karena Katyusha-sensei udah pergi duluan. _A-Aku harus jaga dengan dia…?_ Hatinya deg-degan terus menerus seolah terpacu untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ketika ia hendak menoleh ke Constantin, cowok itu malah maju dan menutup mulut Elizabeta serta memeluk Elizabeta dari belakang , "Di-Diam di situ…" Constantin perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan rambut panjang Elizabeta ke leher sebelah kanan serta membuka paksa kerah baju Elizabeta, dan terlihatlah leher indah milik Elizabeta. Ia begitu tergoda untuk mencoba meminum darahnya, dan ia akhirnya kalah oleh nafsu tersebut. Ia menggigit leher kiri Elizabeta!

_Apa…?_ Elizabeta merasa shock karena pertama kalinya ia digigit Constantin. _Sakit sekali! Te-Tetapi… Apa ini…?_ Elizabeta merasa tenang dan tak bisa melawan Constantin. Perlahan-lahan tangan kiri Constantin memegang leher sebelah kanan Elizabeta dan mengangkat kepala Elizabeta agak ke atas. "S-Stop…" jerit Elizabeta lirih, tetapi Constantin masih ogah menurutinya. Ia malahan terlihat seperti vampire tulen. _Inikah… Vampire tulen…?_ Elizabeta langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kirinya Constantin dan seketika saja ia melepaskan lehernya dari tangan kiri Constantin!

Elizabeta terperangah ketika ia mengecek leher yang barusan digigitnya, ia mendapati dua luka diciptakan di sana. _Aji gile…_ Elizabeta merasa kepalanya pusing, dan ia akhirnya perlahan-lahan tumbang. Untungnya, Constantin segera menangkap tubuh Elizabetas sebelum bersentuhan dengan lantainya, seraya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih, "Maafkan aku, Héderváry-san…"

Sedangkan di kelas, Gilbert merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. _Apa ini…?_ Matanya mendelik ke teman sebangkunya yang usil, Im Yongsoo, yang lagi asik nyoret-nyoret muka Ivan-sensei yang lagi marah. _Betapa usilnya…_ Gilbert lalu melirik bangku Elizabeta yang lagi kosong di sampingnya. _Akankah aku mendapatkan hati Elizabeta…?_

Ketika Katyusha-sensei balik ke UKS, ia mendapati Constantin sedang duduk di samping Elizabeta yang sedang tertidur di kasur UKS, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Constantin?" tanya Katyusha-sensei tegas tetapi di wajahnya terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran. Constantin lalu melirik ke Katyusha-sensei seraya menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Katyusha-sensei… Aku tak sengaja menggigit leher cewek ini…" jawabnya sedih. _Sudah kuduga sih…_ "Huh? Kau sepertinya gak pucat…" kata Katyusha-sensei sambil memandang muka Constantin yang sepertinya memerah karena sesuatu, "Apakah kau…" Belum selesai Katyusha-sensei bertanya, Constantin malah memotongnya, "Aku tahu apa yang ada di hatinya… Karena itu, aku ingin melindunginya dari belakang…" jawabnya blushing. _Wahh…_ "Seperti yang kau tahu, Katyusha-sensei, aku juga jatuh cinta pada cewek ini… Entah kenapa, perasaan kami tersalurkan hanya lewat gigitan… Aneh ya." jelasnya blushing lagi. _Anak jaman gini udah romantis…_ Katyusha-sensei hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ketika Elizabeta terbangun, Constantin mendesah, "Elizabeta!" desahnya lirih. Elizabeta mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi barusan. _Tunggu… AH!_ "Ah! Kau!" desisnya memalingkan mukanya ke Constantin dengan perasaan takut. Akan tetapi, Constantin keburu mendapatkan tangan kiri Elizabeta dengan tangan kanannya, "Jangan khawatir… Maafkan aku tadi… Gara-gara itu, aku jadi tahu isi hatimu…" katanya lirih. _Apa? Isi hatiku? Jangan-jangan…!_ "Ya, aku jadi tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku…" lanjutnya blushing. _Ah…? Eits tunggu, aku merasakan cowok ini juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku…_ Muka Elizabeta langsung blushing setengah mati, "A-AH! Kau juga jatuh cinta padaku kan?" teriaknya panik.

Constantin hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah, 'I-Iya…" Keheningan melanda diri mereka berdua. _Deg deg deg deg deg…_ "T-Te iubesc…(1)" kata Constantin lirih seraya berdiri dan lari dari sisi Elizabeta. _Apa maksudnya 'Te Iubesc'…?_ "Tunggu…!" Belum selesai Elizabeta keluar dari kamar UKS, sosok Constantin sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia lalu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan deg-degan, "Te-Terserah kau, Romania!" katanya sedikit kesal.

Ketika Elizabeta kembali ke kelasnya pas istirahat, ia menemukan Seychelles dan Natalia tengah mengerumumi meja Elizabeta, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mampir ke mejanya. Ia shock setengah mati melihat apa yang terjadi di mejanya. Sebuah surat dari Gilbert. "Apaan ini? Seenak udel dia naruh surat gak penting di mejaku!" umpat Elizabeta kesal sambil membuka surat tersebut. _Apa…?_ "Tuh." desah Seychelles gak percaya. _Ich liebe dich. Elizabeta._ (2) "Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku?" _Eh?_ Ia melihat ada suatu kalimat di bawah kalimat cinta tersebut. _Ich lasse dich nicht lieben die Vampir-Mensch!_ (3) "Si Romania itu ya? Memang, dari awal dia udah suka sama lo, Elizabeta. Cuma aja, lo gak sadar perasaan dia itu." jelas Natalia judes, yang keburu disanggah Seychelles, "Natalia, jangan gitu…" Belum kelar Seychelles menegurnya, Natalia udah menggorok lehernya dengan pisau, "DIAM KAU!" Natalia langsung melengos pergi dari Elizabeta dan Seychelles.

Di kantin, Gilbert memesan makanan dan membawanya ke suatu meja. Pas ia melihat sampingnya, ia sangat syok dengan apa dia bersampingan. Ia bersampingan denagn Romania! "Huh, mau aja lo permainkan si Elizabeta itu." maki Gilbert kesal sambil memakan makanan dengan congkaknya. Romania udah kesal setengah mati, langsung menarik kerah baju Gilbert, "Bisa apa kau? Kau yang cuma bisa ngandelin kesombongan dan kecongkakanmu gak bakalan bisa mendapatkan si Elizabeta itu. Apa kau mau mencontoh si Francis sialan itu?" balasnya kesal. _Huh ini orang…!_ Gilbert langsung mengambil dan menodong dahi Romania dengan pistol Uzi-nya, "DIAM KAU ROMANIA BANGSAT!" DOR!

Pas Gilbert habis menembakkan pelurunya, ia sangat syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Romania masih hidup! "Mau kau tembak pakai rudal atau menyuruh Ivan-sensei bahkan Natalia-san mengeroyok habis tubuhku, aku akan tetap hidup. _I'm deathless._" jelasnya kesal. _Bangsat… Setan macam apa yang udah merasuki tubuh Romania sialan itu…? Aku aja udah KO dihajar Ivan-sensei, apalagi pria ini…!_ Murid-murid lain segera mengerumumi Gilbert dan Romania, "Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan nama negaraku. Namaku Constantin Octavian, Gilbo!" tambahnya tegas.

Alfred langsung bermain taruhan, "Lima belas dolar, Gilbo bakal kalah!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan duit lima belas dolar ke mejanya. "Tiga puluh dolar, Gilbo akan mati!" tambah Arthur dengan keji sambil menumpukkan duitnya diatas duitnya Alfred.

"It's okay, dude…" Gilbo langsung melemparkan Constantin ular beracun! "Mampuslah kau… WHAT?" Gilbo, Alfred, Arthur dan murid-murid lain syok lagi atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Ular-ular itu malah mati ketika menggigit tubuh Constantin, "Kubilang juga apa, darahku mengandung banyak racun, jadi mereka malah mati tuh…" umpatnya senang. _BANGSAT…_ "Kau tak boleh mendapatkan Elizabeta!" maki Gilbert kesal, "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau adalah makhluk yang _BERBEDA_ dengan kami! Sudah sepantasnya aku yang bisa mendapatkannya, daripada kau!" tambahnya sambil melemparkan garpunya ke dahi Constantin sambil berpaling darinya.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Elizabeta tak langsung bergegas pulang. Ia membereskan mejanya dengan lambat. _Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Constantin…? Apa aku harus menolak…? Ta-Tapi…_ Air mata Elizabeta mulai mengalir ke mukanya. Gilbert yang kebetulan mampir ke kelasnya habis dari ruang BP karena dihukum akibat berhantam sama Constantin, langsung menghampiri Elizabeta dengan wajah cemas, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Elizabeta cuma bisa diam aja. _Pasti ulah dia itu lagi!_ "Si vampire itu ya? Biar kuhajar dengan tombak pinjaman Sve ini!" tegasnya kesal. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya yang udah mengepal itu ditahan oleh tangan kirinya Elizabeta, "Aku… Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana…" katanya lirih.

Gilbert luluh. Ia langsung mengambil bangkunya dan menempatkan di sebelah mejanya Elizabeta, "Ceritakanlah padaku… Kau tahu kan, aku sebenarnya mencintaimu walau aku sering menggodamu…" pintanya lirih sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Elizabeta dengan lembut. _Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana…_

"Ti-Tidak! Aku harus pulang ke rumah Roderich!" teriak Elizabeta sambil cepat-cepat meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian dalam kelas. _Bangsat…_ Gilbert langsung menghadap jendela dan berteriak, "SIALAN KAU CONSTANTIN! KUBALAS KAU NANTI KARENA KAU TELAH MENYAKITI HATI ELIZABETA!" teriaknya menghadap jendela kelas tersebut dengan wajah marah.

Di rumah Roderich, Elizabeta mengelap lantai dengan wajah murung. _Te iubesc…_ Kata-kata terakhir Constantin melengking dalam telinga dan hati Elizabeta. _Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padanya…_ "HEI!" teriak Roderich memecah pemikiran Elizabeta, "Ada apa dengan kau?" tanyanya khawatir sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampirinya. Elizabeta memandang wajah Roderich dengan wajah sedih. Mendadak dari matanya keluar air mata lagi dan ia akhirnya bersimpuh di depan Roderich sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, "AAAAAAAA…." Ia akhirnya menangis!

Roderich syok dengan Elizabeta itu, dan ia langsung bersimpuh di hadapan Elizabeta sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, "Kau tak apa-apa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya panik, dan pertanyaannya disambut oleh tangisan ala anak kecil-nya Elizabeta, "Huaaaa… Huaaa…" tangisnya lirih. _Kok mendadak begini…?_ Roderich tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di leher kiri Elizabeta ketika ia hendak menyingkirkan rambut indahnya Elizabeta. _Apa itu…?_ pikirnya curiga. Ia segera tersadar akan seseorang. _Constantin!_

"Itu karena Constantin…?" Roderich mencoba menebaknya. Ternyata tebakannya tepat, terbukti dengan anggukan Elizabeta, "Benar…" desahnya lirih. _Ternyata Constantin itu mulai menunjukkan keinginannya untuk memiliki gadis_, pikirnya hati-hati. _Bisa gawat, kalau Gilbert tahu Constantin menyukainya…_ "Gilbert tahu?" tanyanya khawatir. Elizabeta langsung menggangguk, "Apalagi Gilbert juga ternyata suka sama aku!" tambahnya. _APA?_ Roderich syok dengan fakta yang terjadi di sekolahnya. _Gilbert menyukai Elizabeta!_ "Tidak mungkin…" sanggah Roderich tak percaya, "Benar, Roderich-sama…!" Elizabeta tetap bersikukuh. Elizabeta bahkan berdiri dan berlari dari hadapannya, "TUNGGU…!" jeritnya belum selesai. _Bisa gawat…!_

Ketika di alun-alun di kota pada malam hari, Elizabeta memandangi kerumuman orang-orang dengan wajah sedih. _Aku menyukainya…!_ jerit Elizabeta dalam hati, tetapi sayang ucapannya tak bisa diucapkan keras-keras. Di antara kerumuman tersebut, ada seorang pria bertopi kecil memandangi punggung Elizabeta dengan shock. Ia segera mengejarnya dan menarik tangan kanan Elizabeta dengan ragu. Elizabeta menyadari ada yang menarik tangannya, lalu menengok orang yang melakukannya. _Constantin lagi!_ "Ka-Kau…?" desahnya lemah.

"Ngapain kau ke sini malam-malam?" tanyanya heran. Elizabeta hanya bisa menangis lagi di hadapannya, dan memeluknya, "Aku mencari-carimu! Aku bingung dengan pergolakan hatiku…!" jawabnya lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Constantin. _Duh, hatikuu…!_ Constantin blushing ketika dipeluk oleh Elizabeta, "Tidak apa-apa… Mau kembali ke rumah Edelstein-san itu?" tanyanya lembut sambil memeluk dan membelai-belai kepala Elizabeta.

Elizabeta menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak mau… Aku… Aku merasa tenang kalau ada di pelukanmu…" jawabnya lirih. Constantin tersenyum kecil. _Aku ingin memilikimu, Elizabeta-chan…_ "Aku ingin datang ke rumahmu…" tambahnya lirih. _APA? Mau ke rumahku?_ jerit Constantin girang bukan main. Constantin lalu berbisik di telinga Elizabeta, "Bo-Boleh nanti aku minum darahmu lagi…?" pintanya lirih, yang kontan aja dijawabnya dengan girang, "Boleh!"

Constantin lalu menggandeng tangan kanan Elizabeta dengan tulus, "Ayo ke rumahku, jangan kaget ya." Elizabeta bahagia mengikuti pemuda vampire itu.

Saat ia sampai di rumah Constantin, alangkah shock-nya dia. Rumahnya sangat cantik, tetapi penuh dengan nuansa kegelapan, "Inilah habitatku lho, Elizabeta-chan." jelasnya mesum, yang kontan aja ditampar pake _frying pan _-nya, "Hih! Malu-maluin aja kau ini!" bantahnya malu. Bukannya bikin Constantin marah, Constantin malah ketawa terkikik-kikik melihat perilaku malu-nya Elizabeta, "Come on, my sweetheart." ajaknya romantis.

Ketika Constantin membukakan pintu rumahnya, Elizabeta kaget. Rumahnya sangat cantik! "Cantik sekali…" desah Elizabeta kagum, yang disambut dengan tawa kecil Constantin, "Bagus kan? Jarang ada yang memuji rumahku kayak lo, Eliza-chan." godanya. Elizabeta gak bisa melawan godaan Constantin yang satu ini. "Oke, it's show time!" gumamnya sedikit licik. Ia segera mengangkat dagu Elizabeta menghadap wajahnya dan mencium bibir Elizabeta! _APA…?_

Elizabeta merasa seperti melayang diatas langit-langit ketika dicium bibirnya oleh Constantin. _Ke-Kenapa…?_ "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, untuk selamanya?" tanyanya sambil memojokkan Elizabeta di tembok di sebelah pintu masuknya. _Apa?_ Elizabeta merasa sangat bahagia ketika ditanyai seperti itu oleh pria idamannya. Bukan oleh Gilbo si brengsek itu, apalagi Roderich tukang merintah-merintah, tetapi Constantin ini, "De-Dengan senang ha-hati…" Elizabeta meneteskan air matanya sambil tersenyum sangat bahagia. _Apa ini? Ya Tuhan…_ Constantin sangat girang ketika mendapat jawaban membahagiakan dari Elizabeta. Ia segera mencium bibir Elizabeta lagi.

Saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dari Elizabeta, ia lalu membimbing Elizabeta ke kamarnya, "Ayo, sayangku~" Elizabeta dengan bahagia mengikuti Constantin menaiki tangga lantai dua. Pas ia menghampiri kamarnya Constantin, "Kamarmu luas juga." katanya kagum. Constantin hanya bisa tertawa terkekeh mendengar ungkapan Elizabeta, "Aku hidup disini sendirian lho." jelasnya sambil menatap Elizabeta dengan tatapan nakal, "Nah, _welcome to my world, my sweetheart~_" sapanya membukakan pintunya untuk Elizabeta.

Elizabeta sendiri syok dengan kamar Constantin. Harus dia akui, kamar Constantin bisa dibilang sangat cantik, penuh dengan nuansa kegelapan. Sepreinya sendiri diatur agar selain bisa nyaman tidur, juga dibuat supaya menampilkan kesan sedikit liar. "Aku suka ini!" serunya terkagum-kagum sambil berlarian ke balkon kamarnya. Ia segera membuka jendela dan memandang malam yang sangat indah. Constantin sangat bahagia melihat kekasihnya bahagia juga. _Sepertinya aku harus mulai melindungi dia secara terang-terangan…_ pikirnya mantap.

"Sangat indah bukan? Makanya aku juga suka memandangi bulan dari sini…" tanya Constantin sambil menghampiri Elizabeta yang berdiri sambil mendongkak ke atas untuk bisa memandangi bulan. "Sangat indah!" jawabnya bersemangat. Perlahan-lahan Constantin memegangi pundak kiri Elizabeta dengan tangan kirinya, "Kita pasti bahagia di sini, sungguh." tambahnya yakin. Elizabeta dan Constantin saling berpandangan, dan Constantin terlebih dulu mengangkat tangan kirinya pada kepala Elizabeta seraya menurunkan kepalanya ke leher kanannya Elizabeta, "Aku minum darahmu ya." pintanya. Elizabeta mengiyakan, dan Constantin kembali menggigit leher Elizabeta dengan lembut tapi sangat romantis.

Rumah Roderich menjadi sangat riuh ramai, bukan karena akan ada pesta, tetapi kasus! "Bener nih, Elizabeta lari keluar rumahmu?" tanya Gilbert setengah memaksa ke Roderich, "Iya! Benar dugaanku, semua ini gara-gara makhluk malam itu… Tapi gue bisa akui, dia memang sudah lama sangat menginginkan Elizabeta. Relakan dia, Gilbert." jelasnya sambil melirik Gilbert dengan tatapan dingin. Gilbert menggeram, "Tidak! Kau tahu, walau aku emang kerap mengganggunya, tapi aku suka dia!" Roderich mendelik ke arah Gilbert sambil bertanya dengan tegas, "Suka dia sebagai _apa_? Korban atau kekasih? Jika kau bilang kekasih, jangan bilang kau akan mengasihi dia dengan cara menyiksanya! Ini juga termasuk salahmu sendiri!" balas Roderich sambil maju berhadap-hadapan dengan Gilbert, "Memangnya…?" Gilbert segera tersadar. Waktu kecil, Gilbert sering menyiksa Elizabeta dengan melarangnya berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun, kecuali dirinya dan Roderich sendiri. _Mungkinkah itu penyebab Elizabeta jadi begini…?_

Roderich melanjutkannya, "Huh, mungkin juga salahku, karena aku kerap memerintah dia dengan otoriter…" Gilbert cuma bisa terdiam sambil mendesah dengan parau, "Bisa jadi… Tapi yang gue tanya pada lo, apa makhluk itu bisa melindungi dan menjamin Elizabeta akan bahagia!" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit marah. Roderich cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Itu tergantung pada dia sendiri. Biar aku yang tanya, jangan kau. Bisa-bisa nanti terjadi perang dunia III diantara kalian." jawabnya sambil meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian. _What the hell!_ Gilbert langsung memukul temboknya, "KUALAT KAU, CONSTANTIN!"

Ketika Constantin selesai menggigit leher Elizabeta, Elizabeta perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan mengatur nafas satu per satu agar tidak tumbang. Untungnya dia ditopang oleh tangan Constantin yang sepintas halus tetapi ternyata cukup kekar. "Kau tak apa, sayang?" tanyanya cemas. Elizabeta cuma bisa tersenyum manis sambil berusaha mengatur-atur nafasnya, "Hanya pusing kok, Connie-kun." _Connie!_ Constantin syok dengan panggilan baru Elizabeta, "Kok Connie…?" tanyanya heran. Elizabeta tersenyum nakal, lalu menjelaskannya, "Namamu Constantin Octavian kan? Makanya nama depanmu 'Con' aku ambil dan plesetin jadi 'Connie'. Nggak boleh ya?"

Constantin hanya bisa tersenyum manis walaupun mulutnya sudah berlumuran darah Elizabeta, "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya kaulah yang boleh memanggilku dengan itu." Constantin segera menggendong Elizabeta! _What…!_ "Tidak apa-apa, berbahaya kalau kau memaksakan diri lho, sayang~" katanya lembut sambil menaruh tubuh Elizabeta di tempat tidurnya. _Baunya harum_, pikir Elizabeta ketika menyentuh sepreinya. "Kau suka ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil serta menghempaskan diri di samping Elizabeta.

Elizabeta cuma bisa blushing dan blushing setiap kali ngobrol dengan kekasih barunya itu. _Tuhan, berkatilah cinta kami…_ batin Elizabeta dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Iya dong, apalagi bunga mawarnya baunya sedikit lebih lemah daripada bau bunga mawarnya Francis sialan itu." jawabnya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. _Memang sih_, pikir Constantin sambil memandang wajah Elizabeta, "Apakah suatu kelak kita bisa menikah?" tanyanya sambil memandangi wajah Elizabeta dengan wajah rindu. Elizabeta mendadak blushing level tinggi. _Menikah…!_ "A-Aku juga belum tahu… Semoga aja Tuhan mau mengabulkan permintaan kita ini…" jawabnya sambil blushing._ Yakin deh_, pikirnya jahil.

Constantin lalu membuka dadanya Elizabeta, dan mencium dadanya Elizabeta, "A-Apa…!" desisnya malu ketika dadanya dicium sama Constantin, "Asal kau tahu saja, makhluk vampire itu gak kalah romantisnya daripada Francis mesum playboy itu." jelasnya dengan muka nakal. _Dasar…!_ "Kita menginap disini saja ya?" tanyanya lembut, disambut oleh jawaban yang membahagiakannya, "Iya, Connie!"

Ketika Elizabeta bangun, ia mendapati Constantin sudah berpakaian sekolah, "Lama banget lo bangun, sayang~" katanya sedikit jahil sambil melemparkannya dengan pakaian sekolahnya, "Aku udah menyuruh kelelawar-kelelawarku untuk membuatkan pakaian itu, soalnya aku udah menduga kalau Gilbert akan tinggal di rumah Roderich." tambahnya. _Apa? Gilbert tinggal di rumah Roderich?_

Muka Elizabeta menjadi sangat sedih. _Benar dugaanku, Gilbert-lah yang menyebabkan ini!_ "Apa karena diakah kau menjadi begini, sayang~?" tanya Constantin sambil duduk di depan Elizabeta seraya mengangkat dagu Elizabeta dengan gaya ala bangsawan, "I-Iya… Aku sebal padanya…" jawabnya lirih.

_Pantas… Sudahlah, tak pantas aku menghajar Gilbert itu, biarkanlah dia yang akan menghajarku agar aku bisa melindungi Elizabeta-ku…_ "Jangan! Aku ingin bersamamu!" sanggah Elizabeta nyaris pengen menangis. _Dia bisa membaca pikiranku!_ batin Constantin kaget. Ia pun tersenyum manis. _Benar dugaanku, aku dan dia bisa sangat cocok!_ batinnya pede. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Elizabeta ke kamar mandi. "Tunggu…!" jeritnya kaget ketika digendong tiba-tiba olehnya.

Di kamar mandi, piyama Elizabeta dibukanya dengan paksa, "Hohoho! Kali ini akulah yang akan memandikanmu, sayang!" katanya jahil. Elizabeta cuma bisa tertawa malu, "Tidak apa-apa, sayang~" hiburnya sambil merendamkan tubuh Elizabeta ke sebuah bak yang cukup gede dan suhu airnya cukup hangat, "Ini… Bau aroma sulfur…" desahnya kaget. Constantin hanya bisa tersenyum jahil, "Iya, bagus buat kulit, bahkan direkomendasikan untuk kalangan vampire." jelasnya sambil pelan-pelan memandikan Elizabeta. _Cowok ini… Ternyata sangat romantis!_ pikirnya blushing, "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Connie-kun?"

Constantin blushing mendengar pertanyaan Elizabeta. _Benar juga sih…_ "Sejak aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di kota Warsawa." jawabnya singkat. _Eh? Tunggu…!_ "Jadi, anak lelaki waktu itu…!" jerit Elizabeta kaget, "Benar, itulah aku." jawabnya pede. _Waktu Elizabeta berada di kota Warsawa, ia tersesat dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan cowok yang wajahnya pucat. Ia jugalah yang berjasa menunjukkan jalannya kepada Elizabeta, dan pas ia bertemu dengan Gilbo dan Roderich-sama, anak itu langsung menghilang…_ "Takdir emang aneh ya…" katanya mengena (?). Constantin juga ikut menggangguk, "Bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kita bisa saling tertaut seperti itu. Ayo, sekolah udah hampir mulai, sayang~!"

Ketika pada jam istirahat, ia dihampiri oleh Constantin, "Yuk, jajan di kantin, sayang~?" tanyanya lembut. Mendadak semua murid memalingkan mukanya ke Constantin dan Elizabeta. _Masa pria bertopi kecil dan berpita merah dan kuning itu mengajak Elizabeta makan, apalagi menyebutnya 'sayang'!_ "A-Apa yang terjadi…." Belum kelar salah satu murid bertanya, Gilbert yang mampir ke kelas habis makan dari kantin, langsung mencium gelagat buruk di kelas tersebut. _SUDAH KUDUGA!_ "Hei! Aku udah menduga, kalo kalian JADIAN!" teriak Gilbert sambil menarik kerah baju Constantin. _JADIAN!_ batin semua murid terhenyak.

"Terus? Kau tak puas?" tanya Constantin santai sambil membelakangi Elizabeta. Gilbert yang melihat Elizabeta bersembunyi di balik Constantin, "Hei Elizabeta!" Gilbert mencoba merebut tangan kanan Elizabeta, tapi keburu tangan kanan Elizabeta yang akan ditarik olehnya ditahan oleh tangan kanan Constantin, "Gak sopan menarik-narik tangan _lady_, Gilbert." _Connie-kun…_ Elizabeta tersentuh oleh niatnya untuk melindunginya.

Gilbert langsung menjulurkan lidah, "Siapa juga yang mau sama lo!" Akan tetapi, tangan Elizabeta keburu ditarik sama Gilbert, "Diam kau Elizabeta!" Belum kelar Gilbert hendak berjalan, ia mendadak dikirimi deathglare sama Constantin! "Mau membawa kabur kekasihku? Jangan pikir kau bisa semudah itu, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Constantin langsung mengerahkan kelelawar-kelelawarnya yang muncul dari belakang jendela kelasnya untuk menangkap Gilbert, "Tangkap Gilbert itu! Jangan biarkan Elizabeta terluka!" perintahnya. Kelelawar-kelelawar itu menurutinya dengan menangkap paksa Gilbert. Constantin langsung memeluk Elizabeta dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" tanyanya cemas.

Elizabeta hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menangis, "Iya tak apa-apa, Connie-kun… Tapi, aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Gilbo itu…" Constantin langsung mengabulkan keinginannya, "Permintaan kecilmu kukabulkan, sayang~" Kelelawar-kelelawar itu langsung menghilang begitu saja, dan ditemui Gilbert udah tercakar-cakar sama kelelawar-kelelawar itu. Elizabeta menghampirinya, dan berkata, "Makasih sudah mencintaiku, Kak Gilbo… Tapi… Aku lebih suka mencintai orang yang membutuhkan kasih sayang, seperti Connie-kun… Maafkan Elizabeta ya?"

Gilbert terdiam, dan diam-diam dia menangis, tak merelakan cewek yang dia anggap adiknya menjalin cinta dengan seorang vampire. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa melawan Constantin, "Terserah kau saja, Elizabeta-chan…" Gilbert buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berdiri serta berhadapan dengan Elizabeta, "Aku paham cintamu yang begitu besar pada Constantin Octavian, aku sungguh khilaf. Maafkan Kakak ya?" pintanya sambil memeluk Elizabeta dengan lembut. _Tidak kusangka…_ "Iya Elizabeta maafkan, Kak." jawabnya dengan tulus sambil memeluk Gilbert dengan tulus.

Gilbert lalu menatap Constantin dengan tatapan serius, "Mulai sekarang, dia adalah milikmu. Akan tetapi, aku tak akan tinggal diam kalau kau sampai mencelakainya. Awas kau nanti!" Constantin tersenyum kecut sambil membalas ancaman Gilbert, "It's okay, aku akan melindungi dan mencintainya. Semoga Tuhan bersedia menjadi saksi satu-satunya atas janjiku terhadap sayangku Elizabeta-chan."

_Fiuuhh…_ Gilbert menghela nafas, dan mendorong Elizabeta ke dalam pelukan Constantin, "Selamat berbahagia, Constantin dan… Elizabeta-chan." ungkapnya sambil tersenyum serta meneteskan air mata lagi. "Jangan sedih Kak…" sanggah Elizabeta ikutan sedih, "Tolonglah, demi sayangku ini." tambah Constantin seraya memeluk Elizabeta. Gilbert mulai menghapuskan air matanya sendiri, dan tersenyum, "Okay, no problem. Yang penting gue tetap awesome!" Pada akhirnya, Gilbert kena _frying pan_-nya Elizabeta. "Sialan!" umpat Elizabeta kesal lagi.

_**10 tahun kemudian…**_

"Hei, tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya seorang gadis yang sudah dewasa sambil menggendong bayi yang berkulit sama dengan pasangan kekasihnya. Dia lalu tersenyum jahil kepada kekasihnya, "Jelas tak apa-apa, sayang~ Ayo kesinikan bayi kita, sayang~" Gadis itu hanya bisa blushing sambil menyerahkan bayinya kepada pasangan kekasihnya, "Bayi itu mirip denganmu, Connie-kun!" pujinya tersenyum kepada kekasihnya yang bernama Connie-kun. Connie langsung blushing setengah mati, lalu memuji bayi yang dikandung atas darah vampire-nya dan darah Elizabeta sendiri, "Warna mata bayi ini mirip denganmu, sayang~" pujinya juga. Elizabeta langsung blushing juga.

"_Anyway_, sejak kau kerap menggigitku, kau perlahan mulai mampu berjalan di siang-siang hari begini… Kok bisa, Connie-kun?" tanya Elizabeta heran. Constantin juga mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Mungkin karena cintaku yang begitu besar padamu, aku rela dipanggang begini, hahahaha!" jawabnya ringan. Yeah~ sejak mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri, mereka makin lengket.

"Sayang~" panggilnya agak jahil. "Apa, Connie-kun?" Belum selesai rasa penasaran Elizabeta, Constantin langsung mencium bibirnya Elizabeta dengan penuh cinta dan romantis, "_Te iubesc, my sweetheart~_" Elizabeta langsung blushing mendengar pernyataan cinta dan dicium bibirnya sama suaminya, "_I love you too_, Connie-kun."

T A M A T

**(**1**) Te iubesc *Rumanian* = I love you**

**(**2**) Ich Liebe dich *Germany* = I love you**

**(**3**) Ich lasse dich nicht lieben die Vampir-Mensch! *Germany* = Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mencintai lelaki vampire itu!**

**Ini fic perdana aku yang bertema cinta XD**

**Mohon ripiw yaaa~~ tadi otakku pada **_**connect**_** pas liat picture Romania lagi nggigit leher Elizabeta XD (lebih-lebih gue lupa pada **_**request**_** teman sekolahnya tentang tugas B. Indo… Kejam! DX Gini-gini gue gak suka sama yang seenak udelnya minta gue bikinin padahal otak kalian itu sebenarnya KONEK! Oke, ini **_**curcol **_**alias **_**curahan hati colongan**_** *?* aku, mohon abaikan XD)**

**Review direkomendasikan, kritik dan saran sangat didewakan *?* dan flame DILARANG. Thanks**

**© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna**


End file.
